1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loudspeakers, and more particularly to loudspeakers designed to bass reflex speaker enclosures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Bass reflex or ported speaker enclosure and the tuning of such enclosures and ports have been illustrated in a variety of U.S. patents, of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,631 and 5,025,885 issued to Bose Corporation and U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,546 issued to Teledyne Industries, Inc. are illustrative. These patents in particular describe dual bandpass enclosures where two chambers, each in direct communication with a speaker, are tuned by multiple ports to smooth out the low sound, or low bass, response of the speaker system. In certain situations, particularly concerning sub-woofer loudspeakers for generating the lowest frequency band pass component of the broad-band input signal, where high-decibel output is demanded, existing speaker systems do not completely satisfactorily smooth out the speaker response.